As Life Carries On
by Midnight Candle
Summary: Dodge and Alyss' life after the wedding and Arch Enemy.It's just little quick read chapters of what being King and Queen entailes.Hope you enjoy, and please R&R! Don't take rating too literly, just be mentally old enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE **_**Review. This is only my second Fanfic attempt, and first at fluff, so I want to know if I'm any good at the fluffier angle.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or relating to The Looking Glass Wars, by the wonderful author Frank Beddor.

**Before-hand:**

The wedding had been long, drawn-out, and elaborate. But what would you expect for the queen of Wonderland? Usually a caterpillar would have been the one doing the "pronouncing of husband and wife", but since the caterpillars had turned in to butterflies, and left, they had to come up with a replacement. The replacement happened to be none other than the great, wise, older than hell albino himself: Bibwit Heart.

He was very proud as he went through the proceeding of the marriage. The original lines for the marriage of royalty had never been written down, due to the fact that only caterpillars were to speak them, but Bibwit had been to enough royal weddings in his time to know them by heart.

The reception had been even longer. It lasted for the annual 3 days, giving every one in Wonderland time to celebrate the marriage. But afterwards, the queen and recently proclaimed king had not been able to go on a honeymoon. Even with all the joy almost floating in the Wonderland air, the queendom had still held the need to be looked over. And although any number of people could manage, some such being Bibwit, General Doppelganger, and others, none of them were the queen, and only she could do it. She had to stay.

**The first night alone:**

After the three days of constant celebration, The newly wed couple retired to the queen's chambers. They shut the door behind them and locked it.

"You know, I had tried to propose to you multiple times before you did to me," the line was from Dodge's mouth, at a just barely audible whisper.

They walked towards the bed. Once there, they got on it and sat next to each other, Alyss' head resting on Dodge's shoulder.

" I know, I could sense it every time, but in the end, I couldn't wait any longer, and I had to do it. Other wise I would have allowed you to do it, but I was afraid that if I waited till you found the opportune moment… it would be even harder to make it happen." She replied back, in the same tone. " But either way, we're here now."

She looked up at him, has he looked down at here. Although they both were year older mentally, they were still young physically. Their hormones would still be the same. Only now they didn't have to worry about holding back; they were married and they knew they were ready.

She pulled herself up, and he tilted his head down, reaching a middle point, their lips met. The kiss started out as a gentle one, but grew more and more frenzied as they got into it.

They were now standing on their knees on the bed. Alyss pulled her hands out of Dodge's hair, and down to his neck, were she started to unbutton the neck of the coat. He brought his hands up to the breast of her dress, were he would have to untie the decorative corset that was part of the dress for that night's party.

Alyss then realized that Dodge would have a very hard time doing that, so she stopped on his shirt and brought her hands to her dress, were she proceeded to untie the lace that went in X's to her waist. The work was hard, and she often had to break the kissing to look down and see what she couldn't feel. Dodge was now making fine progress with his own cloths and were already to his undershirt and pants. They both got off the bed then. Dodge to take his pants off, and Alyss, who was done with the corset and skirt and now working on her last layer of clothing, a simple white dress that also served as a nightgown. They got back on the bed, Dodge in his boxers, and Alyss in her night dress. They once again started kissing, now backing up to the pillows.

Once there, Alyss rested her head on them, and Dodge crawled over her so that he was on top of her, but not putting any pressure on her.

They both made a silent agreement that that was all they need to do for tonight, for neither of them were ready to go all the way. The would keep the cloths they had on, on.

When they woke up the next morning, Alyss was encircled in Dodge's arms, and they were curving around each other, with his back against her front. She smilled and put her arm on top of the one around her waist. The person who's arm that was was already awake, for he then leaned his head from being behind hers to kiss her shoulder.

"Mmm," Alyss rolled over so that she was facing Dodge, and kissed him on the lips. He groaned.

"I wish we could go on a honeymoon," he said against her lips,"then we could stay like this in bed all day. But we can't so we still have to get up, and we only have the nights to do anything. And, we still have to sleep."

"Ya, but you only have to look over the palace guards, I have to look over an entire queendom."

"True, but you don't have to make sure that all the gaurds are loyal to you, so that none of then would ever think of hurting the love of your life." With this she smiled against his lips.

"Well, we better get up." Alyss was reluctant, but knew that she still needed to work, and that she couldn't let even the love of her life stop her from running the queendom.

**Like I said before, I am begging you to review. I need to know weather or not I suck? Or, if you want, you can just make up some song about a hillbilly and his dog (though dogs are awesome) as your review if you would like. I don't care. JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I would've done it earlier, but I don't know why I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Looking Glass Wars Trilogy.**

The following day, Alyss and Dodge had to attend a luncheon with Bibwit, general Doppelganger, and various members of Wonderland society to discuss who was to make up the new parliament, or if there was even going to be one.

Idle chit-chat had begun once the food had been brought, and after deciding that three people from every rank in wonderland would become the new parliment. And that those three people would be chosen by votes done by all other people of that rank. This would then supply a agreement with a majority of the population for any matter desided apon by the parilment.

Alyss had stopped listening to the other's conversations, instead, thinking back to that morning:

_That morning, she had awoken to find herself curled against Dogde, his arms wrapped around her stomach. His head was behinde hers, his lips touching the back of her skull in a everlasting gental kiss. _

_Smiling to herself, she turned in his arms, moving slow enough so as the not wake him, but so she was now facing him. She pressed a kiss to his ever-so-slightly-open mouth, and then curled up against his chest to fall back asleep._

_Only to be awaken again by the knocking of Bibwits fist against the door a few minutes later. "My dear Queen and new King, although I do not wish to intrude on this morning of all mornings, you need to get out of bed so as to begin the day's proceedings." Bibwit spoke rather sheepishly, from thinkng of what the going-on's of last night were. But he would not allow the day to be wasted, as to the fact that there were important matters to attend to._

_Alyss lookled through half opened eyes at the door, where she then sent a yawn as a reply. Suddenly there was pressure on the side of her head, looking over, she saw Dodge, and gave him a whole heated kiss as a reply to his kiss._

_"I gues swe have to get up." he stated sleeply._

Dodge was seated at the other end of the table listening what seemed to be intently to General Doppelganger, who was talking enthusiasticallyabout his volume for the next series of books discrbing the past war, or as people were now calling it: Redd's War.

"I'n my volume, I'm including the seige of the palace on Alyss' 7th birthday, and Redd's reign, due to the fact that I consider that part of the war, a on-going battle against Black Imagination. My volume may be the largest one, considering the fact that it last for more that 15 years!"

Dodge had caught Alyss' eye, sending a small smile and a role of his eyes across the table to her. She smiled in return but had no interest of the General's volume, due to the fact that she too had to writ e a volume, including her times on Earth, already knowing that it would be twice as long in length and in time to write it, than anyone's.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Alyss and Dodge had to go to a inspection of the Crystal Mines, making sure it was still usable after redd's reign, and if any work would need to be done. Luckly there was no work needed to be done, but Alyss was dismayed by the fact that there was still people in wonderland that needed punishing for day-to-day crimes.

Dodge could sense this as they walked past the housing wing of the carved tunnles, and pulled her to his side and kissed her head, whispering in her ear,"It's an unfortunate part of society."

* * *

Dinnerwas casual, or as casual as it could get in Heart Palace, but was comforting to Alyss, as to not have to be a host.

After retiring to their champers, Alyss layed on the bed and closed her eyes. Dodge went to lay beside her, proping himself on his elbow so as to be able to look at her face from above.

"I hope you know that you are that most beautufull creature I have ever seen, and I love you and will always love you." He stated it simply, as if it was a simple fact that everyone knew.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him, where he was smiling down at her.

"And I hope you know that there is not a better reply I could say to that than what you just said to me." She looked up at him as a smile spread across her face.

He leaned down to press a gental kiss to her lips. But that was not what she wanted. She rapped her arms around his neck when he started to move away, and pulled him back to her, his lips crashing back to hers.

They only stopped to drag in huge clumps of air, before resuming the kiss. Their attempts for air became futile, and they had to stop to catch their breath. But when they looked at each other to begin again, they knew just kissing would satisfy neither of them. They then began to strip themselves of their cloths untill they were wearing nothing but underwear, still not wanting to go further, and silently agreeing apon it. crawling back to the back of the bed, they continued to kiss.

Dodge eased himself over Alyss not putting pressure on her, but still touchinging.

They continued on, blissfully unaware of anything but them.

**I hope myou liked it, and the more you review, the more fluff! SO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… it pains me so.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I haven't had much time since I got back from spending the summer in Georgia. And I'm already in my tenth week of school! Oh my god… where does time go?**

The sharp sound of Bibwit yelling through the door, and pounding with all his might, woke both from their sleep. Alyss looked up groggily, confusion bringing her eyebrows together, but when she looked over to Dodge, he was just as confused. It must have been three in the morning!

But the pounding was insistent, and they could just barely make out what he was spewing from his mouth: "The gaurds at the gates are missing! The gaurds are missing!"

Dodge gave an inward sigh, and got got of bed, pulling Alyss with him. he put his smoking jacket on, and her, her dressing gown. Then they quickened to the door, pulled it open, and faced a frantic Bibwit.

He was standing there, the most white he had ever been, in fact so white that he was looking rather transparent. Alyss felt a pang of worry for him, and proceeded to ask him," Bibwit, what ever is the matter? I gave the guards the night off. They havn't had an unschuduled night off since the palace had inhabitis... i didn't think it would be a problem..." she trailed off, realizing she should have told him._ What was I thinking! _She thought, _leaving the palace's main entrance unguarded? How idiotic of me!_

Bibwit gave a sigh of relief and gave her a disdainfull glare. He felt that he had not tuaght her well enough, and that was evident. "Well, you can go back to bed then, but Alyss, _never _do that again. or at least, tell me, and I will ensure that there are replacements. It's just too dangerous to leave the gate completely unguarded! Yes, most of the population is well underway to adapting to this new era in Wonderland, but there are the select few that still take the life style of Black Imagination, ones that have not yet caused mistif, and be put in the mines yet. If someone was to see that it was unguarded, then there could have been dire consequences!" When Bibwit finished his rant, he gave another sigh, this time a bit more exaperated, and turned to leave.

Dodge shut the door slowly, and turned to face Alyss. When his eyes reached her face, Alyss broke into tears and covered her face whin her hands. She sank to the floor; the sobs coming from her body incredibal for her size. Dodge lowered his body to the floor, and encircled Alyss in his arms and began rocking her. Her sobbing quieted some, but not fully. He started to wisper to her, saying things like: "Don't worry, anyone could make that mistake", "It's okay,", and "Nothing happened, it's okay". Eventually she stoped crying, and fell asleep with him rocking her. When she did fall asleep, Dodge picked her up and took her to the bed. he wiped the remaining undried tears of her cheek, and got into bed as well.

**Sorry for the wait, just for it to be a short chapter. I'll try to write a little of the next chapter everyday so that i'll be able to post it sooner.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review! I would love to know what you have to offer. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... boo-hoo**

**I'm trying to keep with the whole "type a little everyday" concept, and so far it's working. i don't have to worry about how much time i have, and weather or not I can sit down and write a nice, long chapter at one. And that is another thing I'm trying to do: write longer chapters. So wish me luck, and this just might work out.**

The morning following the incident, Dodge and Alyss woke to the subtle light of sunrise. The final traces of tears on Alyss' cheeks had rubbed off during the night, and the only thing left to mark it as real was the disdainfull glance Alyss would receive from Bibwtit at the breakfast table. But that has yet to actually happen. For now, she was awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and trying not to wake Dodge up.

Her attemps were unsuccessful, for he then encircled her in his arms and pulled her towards her. She kissed him lightly, and he groaned.

"What?" Alyss was alarmed by the pained expression on his face.

He said wistfully," I wish we could stay this way... but sadly, we have to visit the Wonderland orphanage today..." He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

But she pulled back. "We have an _orphanage_?" The way she spoke the word orphanage showed that she did not like that peice of knowledge, in fact, maybe even hated it. Her mind way reeling: _Are there really enough unwanted kids in Wonderland for the need of an orphanage? But how coud that be... I understand that not everybody here is the most friendly, but I would think that there would be atleast enough people to take kids in that there would be no need for an orphange..._

Her face was distorted, and Dodge had no idea how to comfort her, or why she was that way. Then he remembered: She had spent a few years in an orphanage when she was in London. She didn't mention it often, but her face made it clear that she did not like the idea.

"Um...", Dodge didn't know haw to explain. " It... was just opened... Only for now, until there can be homes and families arranged to take them in... they are being treated perfectly fine... The orphanages-" Byt alyss cut him off.

"There should be no reason, and if there aren't only homes currently, then we will make sure that they are being treated the best they can be, until homes can be found. And they _will_ have homes." She rose out of bed and marched into the dressing room, making it clear that the day's chores would be the highest thing on her list, and above everything else, visiting the orphanage.

**So it's not as long as I was hoping, but I now have a gerneral direction i can go in for awhile. I would really, very much Love it if you could review. Thanks for reading, and i should update soon! If there is anything you want to happen, just put it as a review, and I'll see if I can try to include it! :-)**


	5. Hiatus

I'm calling a hiatus in this story line, sorry. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, and I have no time to write during the school year, and over the summer I'm taking a geometry class. So that's unfortunate. Again, it's not necessarily permanent, but it is for now.


	6. New story!

Bonjour! I realize that's it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last did anything with this story, what? 1 1/2 years?

But I have good news! I finally thought of a direction for this story! But as with all splendid twist in fate, there's a down side. I have to delete this story. :'(

**I am going to start another story, still about their marriage, but also about Alyss's baby growing inside her. Yup, that's right; Alyss is going to be pregnant! I'm not going to include the conception, other than an innuendo at the beginning, just 'cause in retro-spec, I only like to write about the things I can write about first hand, and I'm a virgin, so I've never experienced a lemon. I'm not going to screw up a possibly good story with a shitty lemon.**

I hope to have the new story up by the end of the week, and it's going to branch off this story. The first chapter is going to be the chapters from this one combined, and changed a little for the new story. In about a month, I will delete this story, but the other story will already be up by then.

I'm most sorry if you are unhappy about this turn of events, but in my view, a continuation of the story, but slightly more… sexual is better than nothing at all.

_Of course in the new story, I will allow names to be submitted and voted upon, so you start thinking now._

**~Midnight Candle**


End file.
